


The Aftermath

by ArtsyJennie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyJennie/pseuds/ArtsyJennie
Summary: After Dumbledore's Death the Dark Lord took over the Wizard and Muggle World expanding his army to other countries, recruiting other potential Death Eaters,  arresting wizards and muggles, and implementing an Arranged Marriage Registry to preserve magical blood from being tainted any further by muggle blood. Maron Delacour ends up being thrown into the mix having a past with Severus Snape and ending up now having to be close again. With the world being in such array Snape now has to deal with a very stubborn woman in his way, what will that mean for him? What will his past relationship with Maron influence for his future and continued spy activities? What other dangers are in for them?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I added to the Harry Potter world is my original character Maron. I also used some various concepts from the Divergent series as well as some inspiration from other movies and television like Once Upon a Time.

Prologue

Dumbledore was dead.

The few years following the death of the beloved Headmaster, were utter chaos for the wizarding world. Magic was no longer a secret to non-magic folk all over the world and the Dark Lord's influence and followers tripled in numbers so quickly it was hard to keep count of how many opposing forces their were still in existence.

The Dark Lord's followers enslaved muggles, tore ministries and magical governments to the bare-bones to make way for a thriving dictatorship with a movement that was being proclaimed 'the dark plague'. All resistance magic from rogue wizards trying desperately to gain the upper hand against the Dark Lord's influence were being thwarted every time they planned an attack. What rogue witches and wizards survived called their resistance 'Manifestus Fatum' which meant 'to manifest fate' and they flew under the radar as much as they could, gathering intel and gaining some momentum. In recent years they had become a force to be reckoned with but they were still fighting a large battle.

Death Eaters had used much of the ministries resources in locating and monitoring witches and wizards suspected of resistance activity across the globe, confiscating wands and in most cases immediate execution. Most resistance members knew the risks but refused to pretend life was business-as-usual, deciding to fight until the end.

Unfortunately, there were no safe places anymore. Raids had become a regular occurrence in most cities where Death Eater's searched for muggle-borns rounding them up into camps, or placing them in wizarding prisons like Azkaban to be tortured by Dementors, who had turned to the dark side after the fall of the ministry. It was known, however, that most muggle-borns were being rounded up by the thousands, killed, and in some cases enslaved with muggles who were just as brutally treated.

Most witches and wizards bowed down and accepted the Dark Lord’s reign to spare their lives and the lives of their families and continuing in specialized jobs assigned to them. Muggle-borns were being rounded up and killed by the thousands, tortured and in some cases enslaved with muggles and stripped of magic.

To keep the ever-going pureblood ideology that the dark lord wanted preserved a mandatory arranged marriage registry was created to keep track of purebloods or anything but muggle-blood families. Lucius Malfoy was now in charge of the government under the Dark Lord’s overall dictatorship and had let the power go to his head, demanding so much order and control in everything.

Hogwarts, which for the past few years had undergone extreme changes, still had Severus Snape as the headmaster but now Bellatrix Lestrange assumed a teaching position for Dark Arts 101 and the Dark Lord eliminated all house types instead creating ranks based on an aptitude test that each student received to determine what job they would best be suited for and then they were trained for their role in the new world. The ranks were Leaders, Followers, and Laborers. Educational Magic institutions all over the world had adopted the same structure.

'Leaders' had replaced what once was 'Slytherin'.It was the group that housed the students who learned the skills to be inducted as Death Eaters, those who favored the dark lord and would rise to high-ranking officials in the dark lord’s ranks. They were born and raised into the ideal of the Dark Lord's reign and accepted him without question.

'Followers' had replaced 'Ravenclaws' and 'Hufflepuffs' who had more or less 'given up' in trying to defy the Dark Lord's reign and accepted their fate as the general population of the wizarding world and taking an oath that as long as they didn't defy their superiors they could live 'normal' lives without harm.

'Laborers' were what once was the great house of 'Gryffindor', now the lowest rank and a disgrace to be placed in. It housed those whose families were of Gryffindor decent, or those who defy the Dark Lord yet continue to pretend to live among others. Most families who fit this rank had taken their children out of school so there were not many students left to fill this rank.

After Dumbledore's death the popular trio of Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione went quiet. Rumors surfaced that they were in hiding biding time and gathering people to help fight the Dark Lord's forces. Since that was so long ago and no one had heard anything of them it was assumed they were all dead or captured. This world had little ‘hope’ in being what it once was although everything wasn’t completely gone, people hadn’t completely gave up and the rebellious attitude of Maron Delacour was holding true to herself…..

 


	2. The Registry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I added to the Harry Potter world is my original character Maron. I also used some various concepts from the Divergent series as well as some inspiration from Star Wars Rogue movie.

A very impatient blond woman stood at what looked like a DMV office to any muggle, tapping her foot on the floor seemingly frustrated, “My name is Maron Jeanne Delacour, half-veela. Origin country is France. Phoenix feather wand 8 ½ inches oak. 32 years old. Natural blonde….” she said sounding annoyed to the clerk man behind the desk, “Can we get on with this stupid registry nonsense quickly... please?”

The clerk looked at her with a warning look in his eye as he shuffled some paperwork, “You best keep your voice down ma’am you don’t want them Death Eater’s coming over here after hearing you….”   
She rolled her eyes, “I don’t really care...the Dark Lord wants to control every aspect of our lives down to the people we have relations with. It's just sick...twisted…”

A Death Eater, Jonathan Browning overheard the last part of the conversation and walked his way over to the line beside her, “Miss, are you speaking ill of our lord?”   
Maron rolled her eyes, “I’m here doing what you want me to do aren't I?... doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it…”

Jonathan scoffed at her response and folded his arms looking her up and down, “You should be. We are keeping our bloodlines untainted by the lesser breed of muggles and mudbloods and on track with powerful pureblood families. You should be honored.”

She huffed but kept her mouth shut on that subject, looking around at the other witches and wizards she didn't think it was a good idea to draw such attention to herself, “Just file my paperwork and let me leave.”

A familiar voice sounded behind her and she recognized immediately that it was Lucius Malfoy, “I see you’re taking my instructions seriously Ms. Delacour.” He approached her from behind eerily close, forcing her to take an abrupt step forward and swivel around to face him.

“Did I have a choice Lucius?” she replied sarcastically and once again rolled her eyes. She was tired, having filed Lucius' paperwork for non-registered muggles for him all morning. She hated telling other's her job in this new society was Malfoy's assistant or glorified slave as she saw it. She dealt with his harassment all day, bordering on sexual harassment at times.

Lucius scoffed, shaking his head in disapproval, “You Maron need someone who can tame that nasty attitude you have and put some discipline in your life. If I wasn’t already married I would take on the challenge and have you behave like a well-mannered witch should.”

Maron’s eyes filled with hatred for Malfoy’s words but she couldn’t contest him, he was her boss and a much more powerful man to go up against than a lowly death eater like Jonathan Browning. She still remembered what it was like at the ministry before the uprising. She worked in the International Magical Department of Co-Operation and traveled to various countries for foreign affairs on various matters from changes to Quidditch regulations all the way to International Magical Law and Justice. What she wouldn't give for those days back when all she had to worry about was making it to meetings on time because of time differences.

“I would like to get back to work now please…” she insisted to Malfoy in the calmest tone she could muster. She really didn't want any more trouble and wanted to go about her day.

Malfoy dismissed her, but he wasn't about to let her off so easy. He was determined to prove to Maron that he was in charge and she needed to fall in line. Lucius leaned on the clerk's desk and asked him to provide her file and all records she had at the ministry. The clerk begrudging placed the folder in Malfoy's hand, fearing he had just signed 'the poor woman's' life away.

That night Maron went home to her little apartment in what once was a grand London muggle apartment building that was now half-empty with barely any inhabitants because of the raids. Death Eaters had come in and dragged out the remaining muggles and their families months ago. She imagined they ended up in Azkaban although they most likely were part of the thousands of muggles brutally slain. It was eerily quiet and very nerve-racking with the constant fear that Death Eaters would invade again. She had wanted to move somewhere more safe but not only was there no where 'safe' anymore but she also felt like she was under surveillance because of how close she was with high-ranking officials at the ministry. She also hated that Malfoy obviously figured her as less of a threat to allow her to work with him.

That night she passed the time reading some regulated books that she was 'allowed' to read by the bylaws of the new government. She did, however, keep one book that wasn’t allowed, “Tales of Beetle the Bard” a book she remembered from her childhood. She pulled it out and looked at the familiar imagery between the pages of text, they were comforting and reminding of a simpler life.

 

  
The next morning she noticed there was an owl perched on her windowsill outside. She stretched, yawned, and got up to retrieve the letter hanging from the owl’s mouth. She opened the window and the owl dropped the letter in her hand. She opened it forcing her early morning, crusted eyelids to open just enough to read it aloud:

Dear Ms. Delacour,

Upon your application to the arranged marriage registry we have procured you an arranged marriage to a high-ranking official, Severus Snape, who comes highly recommended and resides at Hogwarts as its headmaster. This is an honor we hope you will take appreciatively. It is mandatory that you live with your betrothed so you are being reassigned to the school to teach basic charms magic to first years. Please be aware your previous employer, Lucius Malfoy has been informed of this arrangement and sends his regards.

\- Magical Marriage Registry Department

 

 

Maron's hands became weak and dropped the letter, she really hadn’t expected this although she knew this had been a cruel joke by Lucius. Maron quickly remembered what it was like in her years at Hogwarts, she had convinced her parents in France that she wanted to attend the greatest school and urged them to allow her to attend Hogwarts, which had been given that title. She had dreams of being a part of the foreign affairs department for the ministry of magic in England. It was her dream to travel and this line of work would give her that opportunity so she was placed in the house of Gryffindor at Hogwarts, became friends with Remus, James Potter, and Lily but she also grew an attachment to Severus Snape, whom in her fifth year she confronted about having a crush on. He also admitted her her that he felt the same. They were together until they graduated and went different routes in their lives. Maron still felt guilt of leaving him and knew she hurt him in the process which she thought was the reason he became a Death Eater. She still couldn't believe he had killed Dumbledore and it made her question everything she thought she knew about Severus and now she was being forced to marry him?!?

Maron, upset and angry quickly got dressed in a simple mahogany knee-length dress, thick black tights and a black overcoat, grabbed the floo powder from her tiny jar on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace as green flames appeared she thought of the ministry and immediately stepped in, stepping out into the familiar hall darting toward Malfoy’s office. She knocked, or rather pounded on his door to get her point across that she was livid. It opened a few seconds later to reveal Lucius behind his desk but what she hadn't expected was who was standing in front of it. It was Severus Snape and it made her quickly feel embarrassed and immediately vulnerable.

“Ms. Delacour, I hadn’t expected to see you this morning. Did you not get your letter about the new arrangements?” Lucius asked, sounding snarky but she knew that he was aware she got it.

It took Maron a quick moment to regain her composure to focus on answering. “Why do you think I stopped by? You meddled…” she said accusingly, trying her best to avoid looking at Severus.

Lucius smirked, closing his fingers together menacingly, “I meddled...so what? You two are perfect for each other with your previous history and all. I thought the familiarity between you two would make this transition easier and the Dark Lord would most certainly approve.”  
Severus spoke up this time. He was aware Lucius knew about his and Maron's previous relationship at school because it wasn't a secret back then, “I must disagree with this choice Lucius, I have no interest in being paired with his woman let alone being paired with anyone. I chose to be alone…”

Malfoy sighed and shook his head, “The Dark Lord wants everyone paired, no exceptions. She needs a firm hand to straighten out her horrid misbehavior. Not to mention she’s quite attractive and half-veela only makes me more jealous. You can’t deny that she's a catch and will most certainly be great eye-candy.”

Maron couldn’t believe the way Malfoy was describing her to Severus and was appalled at his disrespect for her. She approached his desk quickly, “I object to you disrespecting me with your filthy mouth” she could no longer contain her anger and without thinking about any consequences she slapped Lucius across the face so hard that a trail of blood ran down his nose.

It took a moment of shock from Lucius to respond, he wiped his nose on the back of his cloak sleeve, “You bitch” Lucius started, “How dare you…” He looked at her with a look of pure evil and anger she had only ever seen in the eyes of the death eater's that executed muggles in the square outside her apartment.

Severus stepped in front of Maron who was frozen in shock at what she had just done and immediately regretted taking it that far for now she feared for what was to come.

“You will pay for your actions Ms. Delacour.” Malfoy continued angrily, however, Severus shook his head and pounded Malfoy's Desk, “I will take this from here Lucius leave it be, consider this arranged marriage contract bound. You have what you wanted, leave it be. Let me handle discipline further since this is now my future wife.”

Lucius beared his teeth at the two of them in a grimace but he waved Severus and Maron out of the room which both of them hurried out quickly. Maron however, did get one glance back to see Lucius holding his nose and mumbling a healing spell, she realized she must have broke his nose.


	3. Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I added to the Harry Potter world is my original character Maron. I also used some various concepts from the Divergent series as well as some inspiration from Star Wars Rogue movie.

Moments later, after clearing away from Malfoy's office Severus had apparated them to the front of Hogwarts. It was still morning because the light was just barely breaching over the mountains in the distance. Maron recognized Hogwarts although it was much more foreboding and gloomier than she had ever remembered it. It was cold and snowing outside so the ground was blanketed in a pure white sheet of snow up to her ankles.

“How could you be so stupid to let your emotions get the better of you Ms. Delacour?” Severus asked accusingly, “You and your mouth have always caused trouble…”

Maron looked at him with her brow furrowed at Snape’s comment, “This is all my fault now and why the formalities? Its not like we don't know each other. This isn’t the least bit awkward?”

He turned to her with a serious look, “You’re going to have to deal with this arrangement as will I.” He folded his arms and started walking up to the entrance of the castle.  
Maron didn't like that Snape had turned his back to her, it was as if he expected her to follow him, “What if I don’t want to?” she held herself with confidence.

He turned back to glance at her, “It's not a request. If you don’t want to deal with this arrangement willingly I will make it so by locking you in my chambers. I’m not joking Ms. Delacour...Do you wish to die? I’ll happily take you to Azkaban myself…” he felt uncomfortable making the statement but knew it was necessary to convince her how serious he was.

Maron was taken aback by his response, would he really take her to prison? She was cautious now. He wasn't the same person she knew before, “I’m not ready for a commitment of this nature...I have rights you know…”

He sighed and continued walking, “Not as far as the Dark Lord is concerned. You will do as you’re told.”

The doors to Hogwarts were large and heavy as Maron remember so when it opened and closed its sound echoed through the empty halls. What once was inviting and lavishly decorated was plain, dull, and boring. There were decrees all over the walls now as well as warnings for those practicing magic that was unauthorized for their rank. Maron thought it looked more like a prison now than a school and felt bad for the students who had no choice but to attend or die.

Maron looked around, wondering if she would seem some students studying in the hall or walking around, “Where are all the students? It's almost noon...” she asked curiously looking around as they walked the dark corridors. It was so quiet you could hear mice squeaking through the walls and the sound of chatter from picture frames that were mostly bare. It looked as though many inhabitants of the paintings had abandoned their frames or were hiding.

“They are on holiday until next week...you forget it's nearly Christmas…” Severus said softly, barely audible.

Maron had completely lost track of the calendar with her work weeks being so bleak and running together most days. She wondered why they even acknowledged the holidays with the state the world was in. “Why does it matter?” she asked.

“The Dark Lord allowed for the break on his terms to give people less of a reason to revolt. He thought it would be a positive reward for his future leaders and followers.” Severus replied as they stepped onto one of the moving staircases and started walking down.

She was aware they were headed to the dungeons, she had heard rumors that no matter what position Snape had procured in the castle he preferred the cold, dark dungeons. When they approached the door to his chambers he removed the wards and pushed her inside, “This is your home now Ms. Delacour. I’ll have your belongings sent here tomorrow. Since we are in this very awkward situation I’ll take the couch you take the bed.”

Maron was surprised Severus hadn't wanted to take advantage of the situation, much like Lucius might have. She remembered him to be a gentlemen and perhaps that side of him was still intact, "Can we lose the formalities please?" she asked in a softer tone, it honestly was making her feel even more uncomfortable.

She took in the atmosphere of his living quarters. He had a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom which was equal to her apartment size although the color scheme was dreary and uninviting. She sat on the couch, tired and unsure what she was going to be asked to do next.

Severus walked to his kitchen, looked around as if searching for something and called for dobby, the house elf, who appeared instantly. Severus looked over at Aaron, “Do you still like your eggs scrambled Maron?”

She noticed Dobby, who looked a little worn, but at least he didn't look abused or malnourished. It seemed as though Severus had taken care of the inhabitants of the school. She got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen sitting on a stool, “Yes actually...how do you remember? Thank you for using my first name.”

Severus ignored her and instead instructed Dobby to make breakfast and deliver it to Maron when it was done then sat down on a loveseat in the corner of the room by a bookcase.

  
After breakfast, Maron spent the majority of the afternoon laying on the couch awkwardly avoiding conversation and reading a book she had found sitting on a table nearby, something potions-related of course and very boring. She started drifting off to sleep by the third chapter and it was apparent because her nose had ended up folded in the book resting on her face a few times. Severus had been watching her from his seat in the corner eventually suggesting that she go and take a nap in his bedroom.

Could the situation get any more awkward? She got up and walked to his bedroom without saying anything she needed to rest her mind so she pulled the black covers back and laid down, staring at the stone ceiling in an attempt to convince herself this was all a dream. She closed her eyes and must have fallen asleep fairly quick.

A little while later she was awoken by a quick drop in temperature which caused her to shiver and when her eyes had adjusted she was looking into Peeves solid-looking figure hovering above her, she shrieked. Peeves was just as she remembered with his outlandish clothes, bell-covered hat and the iconic orange bow tie. In her quick movement to get away from the poltergeist she fell backwards out of bed onto the cold, hard stone floor, “What are you doing here? You’re not allowed in here...isn’t there wards of somesort?”

Peeves smiled devilishly, “Snape forgot to put them back up once he left urgently I thought I would be nosy and take a peek at what he seemed to be hiding in here…”

Maron picked herself up off the floor and rubbed her backend which was now going to be bruised, “You’re such a pain in the ass Peeves... literally!” She walked out into Snape’s living quarters and peeked around making sure it was empty then decided to make her way around the castle. She took in the familiar surrounding which looked foreign to her now as all its 'grandeur' of being once the greatest school seemed like decades ago. There were dozens of spun spider webs across various classroom doors, probably from the neglect of not being used and it only made everything seem more eerie than it really was.

  
She hastened out of the dungeon and up a couple floors until she was able to see some sun through the windows, although the atmosphere was still dark and heavy. She had wondered how long she had been asleep because it looked as though the sun was going down and she felt light-headed and disoriented but she kept walking until she reached Dumbledore’s office staircase and ascended the steps and heard talking on the other side on the door. Maron recognized the menacing voice as Lucius speaking.

  
“...she’s broken the law Severus. We found this in her apartment.” Lucius threw something onto what sounded like the headmaster's desk, “This book was outlawed two years ago so she can’t claim ignorance here. My hands are tied because if we gave everyone passes we would have no one take us seriously. If the Dark Lord finds out about this and we do nothing about this level of defiance it will be our heads. I’m not going down for this.” Footsteps paced back and forth also recognized as Malfoy's. The book had been a gift from her mother and she hadn’t been able to hide it under the floorboards as she did when she knew people were visiting.

Severus sighed as he knew this was a tough situation to deal with at a time when the Dark Lord would execute even one of his own for sneezing out of turn, “Lucius, I’ll burn the book and you can claim you never knew of its existence. I’m handling her and things are going better. Perhaps we should interfere just this once in order to move forward without any trouble."

“Undisciplined? Is that how you're going to handle this? I don't believe that will solve her defiance to our cause. Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft because of her return. I thought you had a falling out with her, that she dumped you and you despised her now?” Lucius was annoyed based on his tone and how well Maron knew of Malfoy's behavior.

“That’s my business Lucius. I’ll take care of the situation so please leave …” Severus said simply.

 

Maron backed away from the door, hurried going back down the steps and hid around the corner of the corridor as she watched Malfoy leave the castle, his demeanor angry or annoyed she couldn’t quite tell the difference. Moments later Severus came down the steps and sensed her immediately, “Trouble...always…” he walked around the corner and found her, pushing the book into her hands, “Hide it...Mr. Filch is delivering your other belongings to the dungeons now.” She was a little surprised the book had been returned to her when she had half expected to never see it again and her expression made that clear.

Snape recognized her look, "….just hide your book and meet me in my office in an hour. We have some rules to discuss based on our situation as well as some things I need to make clear about everything.”

 

Maron turned and headed back down to the dungeons without another word to find Filch had left her luggage outside Snape’s door, she picked them up and pulled them inside. She had not come to terms with the idea that Hogwarts would once again be her home so she slid her book in one of the suitcases and kept her belongings packed, pulling only a new set of clothes out and going to take a shower.

Maron let the water run over her face and thought about all the past events that had led to this moment in her life. Where was Harry Potter and his friends? They were supposedly still on the run several years later running the underground rebel forces and fighting the cause where they could although so many rumors circled and it was hard to tell what was true anymore and what was here say. In the meantime she was here, playing wifey and being a pawn in a man’s game. She stepped out of the shower, put her hair in a long blonde loose french braid and put on a black knee-length skirt with black tights, a white long-sleeved blouse, a witches cloak and a pair of black boots. She used a quick spell to complete her makeup and headed out of the dungeon quickly, back up to the Headmaster's office. She knocked on the door until she was summoned inside.

Severus looked here up and down coughing in the back of his throat, “Is that attire really necessary?” his demeanor changed to slightly uncomfortable.

Maron took a seat across from him and propped her feet up on the desk, “Is holding me against my will really necessary? Is this arranged marriage really necessary? You say you're going to explain everything but we could be halfway to America before anyone realized we were gone at this point. Oh wait, you're on the Dark Lord's side...forever fighting for his tyrannous disregard of human rights...”

“Honestly, can you ever just say 'ok' and listen to what someone else needs to say? Its like your biggest fallback in life is never hearing people out and learning all the details before being judgmental, rash, and defiant...." Snape replied quickly interjecting before she could continue to ramble on. Her demeanor changed as if he struck a nerve with her so he continued. "I’m part of the resistance and you need to stop being so damn difficult or you're going to get us both killed.”

Maron was confused and thought this was a cruel joke in order to get her to gain his trust so she decided to call him out of his lies, “You killed Dumbledore, you’re in his fucking office Severus. You’re going to sit there and lie to me although, It wouldn't be the first time….”

He folded his hands together and looked down, ignoring her personal blow, “Dumbledore was ill, he was going to die and there was no cure... he asked me to complete the mission that Draco Malfoy had been given by the Dark Lord to end his life. I made an unbreakable vow to Narcissa to follow through with whatever was necessary to protect Draco and Dumbledore knew that…he insisted we do what we had to to keep my cover as a spy solid.”

Maron analyzed the situation and what Snape was saying did sound feasible, “Say I believe you, what is your role now?”

Severus sighed, “I’m playing two sides in this battle as I always have although one seems to be losing Maron and I don’t know how long I can continue playing the back and forth…Without Albus here I'm flying blind in this role. I've been helping what resistance members are left but its been hard and I've had my doubts.”

Maron bit her lower lip. She sympathized now with Severus and his emotions, understanding that he was telling the truth. She felt embarrassed with how she had treated him and assumed of him, “Is this why you’re not like the other death eaters? I heard rumors after Dumbledore's death you had been a death eater for a long time...I didn't drive you to that did I?” she asked curiously, avoiding making eye contact.

“No, it wasn't you...I was led astray from my beliefs and faltered to the dark side, it was my own decision and ideals that were influenced by the Dark Lord's followers who had become close companions I didn't have before. I no longer have the same ideals and power hungry control they aim for in this world...I had hope that things would get better, the resistance would have a fighting chance but if they lose completely I've made my peace with at least trying to live a normal life, even if it means falling in line with the Dark Lord's order.…” Severus replied looking at her intently now, a defeated look in his eyes, “I don’t agree with the methods the new government has imposed but you would rather live than die right? Have some kind of future?"

“Not at the forfeit of my rights….I want to help you. I can help you.” she insisted standing abruptly looking vigilant and headstrong, just as Severus had always remembered her to be. He pulled out his wand and used a spell to  force her to sit back down, “No, out of the question Maron. Have you not heard what I have been saying? Have you not heard the multiple executions on the radio? That there is only one side winning this battle. Why fight a losing battle?”

Maron was upset, she had rememebered a stronger man in the past and now in front of her she didn't see the same qualities she had before, “Your a coward. Rebellions are built on hope and even one speck of it is worth trying until the end isn’t it? To live a free life…”

“There is a price that comes with freedom these days...You haven’t seen what I’ve seen Maron...You must obey when I say you must stay here, teach, and accept this kind of life. I’m trying to help you and if it means I have to force you to, than I must.” He replied sighing heavily as he turned away. He knew she was headstrong and stubborn so he knew she would still defy him no matter what he said, but he didn't know how else to make it clear without hurting her.

She soon realized he no longer had the spell on her keeping her planted in the chair, so she stood up angrily and exited the office. She was disappointed in Snape, that his loyalties were waning even after how much had been sacrificed to get to this point. She was done with this game he was trying to get her to play and was determined to get out. She made her way quickly to the owlery, the one place she knew she could send some form of notice to Lupin, if he was still alive. She was aware her message might be intercepted but she had to take the chance. Once there she grabbed a quill and a white parchment and started writing.

 

Remus,

I know it's dangerous for me to write this to you but I couldn’t bare not trying to reach out. If you're still alive I implore you to let me join you and the rebels. If you have any information into my situation you will already know I’m being forced into an arranged marriage with Severus, a cruel joke by Lucius Malfoy and while this is quite awkward I need your assistance. Where do I need to go to meet you? Please respond to me as soon as you can.

-Maron

 

 

She rolled the parchment up and attached it to the owl’s claws and sent him off into the snowy sky. She sighed and only hoped that the letter would reach Lupin quickly and she in turn could receive a detailed response.


	4. Uncomfortable Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I added to the Harry Potter world is my original character Maron. I also used some various concepts from the Divergent series as well as some inspiration from Star Wars Rogue movie.

Several days had passed, Severus was in his office. He spent most of his time there now avoiding even more awkward moments alone with Maron. She spent most of her time in the courtyard of the school also avoiding unnecessary contact with him. It was deathly quiet in his office as he went over some paperwork that Lucius had dropped off referring to school itinerary and curriculum for the students return. Just has he had finished signing his signature on the dotted line of one of the papers a large brown object came crashing through his partially open window. He hurried over to it immediately realizing it was a brown owl. The animal looked as though it had been through a lot of turmoil as he had some missing feathers and was visibly shaken. Hanging from the bird’s claw was a rolled up parchment, he pulled it from the animal’s and began reading the letter. It was Maron’s letter to Remus and as he had feared the letter was not delivered which these days usually indicated the person was dead. The letter itself didn’t surprise him although he was happier it hadn’t been confiscated by Death Eaters. What did he need to do to keep Maron from causing so much trouble for him and herself? He glanced at the letter again, set it aside and pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write…

 

_ Maron,  _

_ It is good to hear that you are well. I understand the situation isn’t ideal but perhaps you can be helpful where you are. You need to trust Severus, if things don’t turn out the way we hope we need to be prepared and where you are is the safest place you can be right now. Play the role you need to play in order to survive and we will be in touch. _

_ - _ __ Remus _ _

 

 

He rolled the parchment up and gave it back to the owl, releasing him from the window to return to the owlery.

 

As if by clockwork Maron had it down to a few milliseconds that she would go and check for a reply at the owlery, this time she was relieved to see the same brown owl with the reply hanging from his claws, she pulled it out and read it quickly but after skimming through the response her face fell into a defeated expression. Why had he been just like Severus on this matter? Remus obviously knew something she didn’t and it bothered her. 

 

Instead of going to dinner that night she sat up in the astronomy tower and sat on windowsill overlooking the grounds. The snow had stopped falling and it was just the white powdery snow left on the ground. She was sad and her appetite was non-existent at the moment. 

Severus noticed her absence from dinner. He had made arrangements with her every evening to have dinner in the great hall. It was always an eerily quiet affair but nonetheless it was something he looked forward to in knowing where she was. 

She thought long and hard about what Remus wrote and also analyzed her own thoughts about the situation. It was never that she detested Severus it was about her rights being violated. The last time she saw Severus they did not have a clean break from their relationship and it really had been her fault and ended up going a different path in life never looking back and she regretted it. Although she ended up doing what she wanted to with her life she felt incomplete and never really took a chance on going out with any other men. They always ended up wanting her for her looks while Severus was the first and only person who ever looked at her for more than those things. She sat and pondered what the future would look like now considering she had this friction between them and she was afraid they would never get past it. What kind of life would this be like now? While she sat up in the tower until dark she shivered as it got even colder what she didn’t know is Severus had been looking for her, worried. The colder it became the more her eyes closed and her breath was visible, she nodded off to sleep in the windowsill of the tower.

She had a dream, it was a dream of confronting the dark lord surrounded by snow and ice. She was in ripped clothing, like it was battle worn. She raised her wand and pointed it at the dark lord, “You are the cause of pain in this world and you cannot win when so much good still exists…” the dark lord laughed, “You underestimate how much control over this world I have. Everything from the ground you walk on to the air you breathe is under my power.” She shook her head, “We’ll see about that…” she charged forward, an electric jolt from her dream woke her up only to find herself falling forward off the windowsill although she felt herself pulled back in just as quickly.

“Maron, are you ok?” a familiar voice asked. Her eyes blinked open wide now and she tried focusing in on the figures face, it was Severus, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere and I find you falling out a window...you weren’t jumping were you?” 

She quickly composed herself and smoothed out the wrinkles from her dress, “Sorry I must’ve dozed off..Although I’m going to bed now excuse me….” She didn’t say anything further, honestly she wasn’t sure what to say she just darted out the astronomy tower and back to the dungeons. She went from one extreme cold to the next as she rubbed her shoulders to try and keep herself warm ignoring that she needed to get out of her cold clothes and just slid under Snape’s sheets. She forced her eyes to stay closed, she didn’t want any confrontation this evening especially after her nightmare. Eventually she fell back asleep but for the rest of the night she remained in a dreamless state.

 

The following morning was met with extreme discomfort as her head throbbed, she sat up and felt lightheaded immediately, disoriented. She thought maybe her decision falling asleep in her clothes wasn’t such a good idea. She slid out of bed, stumbled to the bathroom and started the shower with hot water peeling off her clothes. Stepping into the shower made her feel a little better clearing up her sinuses a bit but her head still hurt. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, remembering her clothes were still packed in her suitcase. Exiting the bathroom she grabbed her suitcase and hurriedly got dressed. She wasn’t too keen on the idea of Severus walking in and catching her half-naked. 

After she was dressed she walked out into the dungeon and made her way upstairs slowly. Still disoriented a bit and a little dizzy she made her way to the great hall not really aware of her surroundings completely although Peeves must’ve been trying to talk to her because she saw him floating next to her but she hadn’t been listening or rather her head wasn’t registering his conversation she guessed. Once at the great hall she pushed the door open and was greeted by Severus looking at her concerned, “I’m was just coming to check on you…”

However, Maron was confused she couldn’t understand what he was saying, his voice was muffled for her and she was getting more dizzy so she closed her eyes. 

Severus looked at her pale face and wet hair and immediately put the back of his hand on her forehead, “You’re running a fever Maron…” With that response she collapsed, he caught her mid fall and in turn transported her to the hospital wing, thankfully Madam Pomfrey was still at the school during this holiday she cleared a bed for and admitted her. 

“Take care of her please Poppy” Severus said to the nurse kindly. He had hoped with everything going on that he had treated everyone who stayed at Hogwarts during this time with respect even though most of them still believed he had committed murder.

Poppy nodded, “Of course Headmaster” she replied pulling covers over Maron.

 

Days later Maron’s eyes opened, she sat up confused at where she was, what day it was, and if she had dreamed up the entire last week. It took her eyes a moment to adjust before she was met with Madam Pomfrey’s concerned face, “How are you feeling my dear?” she went to place the back of her hand on her forehead and Maron quickly moved away from the contact.

“How long have I been here?” she asked, still confused although she knew now she was in the medical wing at Hogwarts and what she had endured hadn’t been a dream at all but still a living nightmare.

Poppy nodded, “You’ve been here three days recovering from what I can only account as negligence on your part my dear. Severus told me he found you in the astronomy tower last night in the window. Its freezing outside and you nearly fell. He’s concerned for your well-being as well as your mental state. He believes you might have been tempted to jump. I’m going to evaluate you before you’re released.” 

Maron looked at her like she had to be joking, “You really believe I would take my own life?”

“Considering the situation you have been forced into it isn’t too far-fetched of a theory.” Poppy replied, “I have to admit it would be a way out of having to marry a murderer.”

The word stung Maron harshly as she remembered not everyone knew Snape was actually a double-agent working for the rebels and believed that he murdered Dumbledore in cold blood but held back the urge to claim his innocence, “I’m not staying cooped up here in the medical wing. I am escaping….I will help the rebels fight this war.” 

Poppy sighed, “We’re losing this war Ms. Delacour, you running off to help the rebels is just as much suicide as jumping out a window. Its best if you, like everyone else in this world, accept its fate and try and deal with what we must or take the quickest route out of this world painlessly.” she motioned her head in the direction of Maron’s side table where a small greenish bottle was. Maron immediately expected it was poison, most likely something Madam Pomfrey had stored for desperate measures. She turned back to the nurse, “Why are you still here? Why haven’t you ended your life in an attempt to escape this living hell?”

Poppy looked away, “I have a duty to at least save as many students here as I can from themselves and others. I will do what I have to while I’m still alive in ensure that they have a chance in this world.”

Maron placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder, “I will do whatever I can to ensure a better life for those less fortunate or in need of help. I want this war to end with our side on top no matter how long it takes as long as there are people willing to fight it.”

Maron wasn’t aware that Severus was just outside the door listening to the conversation between them. He seemed to understand now that no matter what he tried Maron would never ‘give up’ trying and he asked himself why he was. Why was he giving up when so much of the future hadn’t been written? It could be ten, fifteen, or twenty years before they could even have a hand up on the dark lord’s influence in the world now. Would it really make such a difference now?

That afternoon Madam Pomfrey decided to release Maron from the hospital wing and it was as she was walking out the wing she was met with Severus looking at her with a far different expression than he had recently, “We’re invited to a gala this evening at Lucius’ manor. He’s requested our presence and I find it important that we attend.”

She rolled her eyes, “So you can show me off to all the attendees?” she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head, “So we can collect as much information about the dark lord’s plans as we can to send to my contacts with the rebels…”

Maron’s eyes softened for the first time she had been there with him, “Really? I thought you had given up…”  
“I changed my mind, although I was influenced by someone who has a lot more courage than I…” he replied causing her to blush a little, “However, I’m going to warn you they will expect me to be cruel to you, especially Lucius. Do you believe you can deal with that?”

She thought about the concept not really sure what to expect but she nodded, “I can deal with whatever it is if it means helping end this war…”

 

Severus sent her back to their chambers where he said he had a dress waiting for her to get ready. When she arrived at their chambers and looked at the dress she realized it was exquisite with black tulle, red encrusted gems, and a black corset top. Although it was definitely deserving of a death eater’s wife she couldn’t deny it was quite gorgeous. 

As it got closer to when they would need to leave she put the dress on, did her hair and makeup and ascended the stairs toward Dumbledore’s office. When she walked into Snape’s office there was a quiet moment of uncomfortable silence as he looked at her from behind his desk. She recognized that he was very dressed up in formal black robes and was impressed by style.

“You look amazing…” he started, “very elegant…” stuttering a bit.

She smiled, “Thank you very much you look great as well, are you ready to go?”

He turned a slightly red color, unlike him to blush Maron thought but he shifted uncomfortably from behind his desk and she had an idea of possibly why, which caused her to turn red as well, “How are we traveling?” she asked turning around, trying to change the subject to help.

“Floo powder, through the fireplace.” Severus replied a moment later, standing, “After you…” 

She was still red from blushing but grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle, stood in front of the fireplace and thought of Lucius’ manor. Not the place she wanted to be going but it only made sense if she was going to help gather info. She threw the powder in the fireplace and felt Severus put his hand on her hip lightly pushing her forward and she jumped into the flame, disappearing immediately and reappearing in Lucius’ fireplace. As she arrived Severus wasn’t far behind her appearing seconds later, his hand once again on her waist leading her forward. 

Lucius walked up wearing dress robes as well, lavishly decorated just like his home and exactly what Maron would have expected from him. He didn’t seem the least bit surprised to see them, “So glad of you to come. Narcissa will be happy to have some female company aside from her sister Bellatrix this evening.” He said making idle conversation. He looked at Severus motioning him to a private conversation in another room. Obviously they were trying to ditch her, men...she didn’t understand. While they headed to another room she was cornered by Narcissa.

“So you're the girl who ended up being betrothed to Severus, very pretty...you’ll make for a good childbearing wife I guess…your name?” Narcissa asked acting like this was normal pleasant talk.

“My name is Maron and not anytime soon…” Maron replied walking aside towards a table to get something to drink yet she was followed by Narcissa, who continued talking as if trying to get on her nerve.

“You’ll want to go over the registry bylines again then missy. You must be married within 90 days and with child in a year.” Narcissa said, putting a glass of champagne up to her mouth. Maron wanted so badly to pour it all over Narcissa’s face but thought better of it instead she excused herself and walked through a crowd of other people, one of whom grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside and down a hall. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” she looked up realizing she was looking at the death eater whom she encountered at the registry, Jonathan Browning, “What do you want?”

The man tried to calm her, “Its me Maron, Remus…” 

She looked again into his eyes, polyjuice potion. She knew it had been outlawed but it didn’t stop people from using it and obviously it was the best way to invade a death eater party, “Remus, I got your letter...I’m so glad you’re alive…”

He looked confused, “My letter? I never sent one…”

“You replied to my letter I sent you….” She urged.

Remus shook his head. “I’m sorry Maron I don’t know what you’re talking about although I have heard about your situation. We tried to get you out sooner but with the death eater raids and the trouble we’ve experienced we were unable to do so. We lost contact with Snape when things recently got worse with owl interceptions.”

Maron, still a bit confused wondered who had responded to her owl then if not Remus but she managed to keep her mind focused on the fact that he was there, “Are you here to rescue me?” she asked quickly.

“Honestly Maron you’re in a great place to get information and help Snape. You can help us by collecting as much information as you can and sending it to us here..” Lupin pulled out a small piece of parchment with an address written on it and handed it her.

Immediately after handing the paper to her he hurriedly left her side and rejoined the party, she put the paper down the front of her dress and also rejoined the party to be seeked out by Bellatrix Lestrange, “Why hello dear. You’re teaching lowly charms at Hogwarts now I hear. You best stay out of my way. I’ll be teaching Dark Arts so be careful what you sneak into your classes.” she threatened.

“The students are so lucky to have you as a teacher,” she said sarcastically, maybe a little too much because Bellatrix grabbed her throat, “I’m not playing girly unless you want to suffer a fate worse than death…” she released her grip causing Maron to cough and catch her breath. Bellatrix said nothing further though and walked away pissed off.


	5. Controlled Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time. The only thing I added to the Harry Potter world is my original character Maron. I use a lot of history with WW2 as inspiration for Voldemort's character in my story. I also take a lot of 'Once upon a time' influence in my story, although I'm writing it without needing to have seen any of it.

Meanwhile in the parlor Lucius was having a serious conversation with Severus, “The dark lord is coming in a week to check on our progress and make sure we are doing our jobs. Do you have ample control over that future bride of yours Severus?  I will not cover for you if she is out of line.”

 

Severus nodded, “Maron’s behavior has improved since we had some discussions and set some ground rules...I’ve also implemented that firm hand you mentioned in moderation to get my point across. She will not be a problem Lucius, we have bigger matters at hand honestly.”

 

“You are referring to the the bylaws of the registry?” Lucius asked curiously.

“No, I have yet to discuss that with her, I do not feel it's pertinent until absolutely necessary.” Snape replied a little annoyed, “but enough about my business, do we have new instructions from the Dark Lord? I thought he had some matters to bring to our attention. ”

 

“We haven’t been instructed for any new movement at this time. Last I heard though the headquarters in America was trying to revolt again. Small groups like to pretend they can match our power and need to be put back in their place. We however, are told to continue business as usual until further notice. I would suspect overall we’ve been doing well to keep the rebels back and thwart their plans here in England. They are not much of a threat anymore.”

 

“I see, well perhaps we can continue work matters at a later time. I am going to rejoin the gala.” Severus insisted politely. He excused himself from the parlor looking around to see the other attendees who were all high ranking officials or those who wished they were. He made his way to get a drink when he saw Maron glancing in the direction Bellatrix had been walking. He assumed an encounter with her had just taken place and it hadn’t ended well, “Do not let her get to you Maron. She enjoys striking fear into whomever will let her.”

 

Maron turned to Snape, “I know, she just pushes my buttons and I can’t help but push back a little…I’m uncomfortable here.”

“You need to be careful with your attitude…” he warned, “It's not just you who would get the wrath anymore, please remember that…”

 

Maron understood that her actions affected them both now, although she wasn’t completely sure she could pretend to be some slave-wife the way she pictured he wanted her to act...even if it was just a show, “I’m trying…” she replied. It was all she could say until she could find the role she needed to play that was best for her.

 

Snape saw how out of place Maron felt and immediately outreached his hand to her, “Have this dance with me?” He looked at her kindly trying to help her relax a little. Since they had arrived she was on edge and it was obvious.

 

“Sure...of course” she replied, taking his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. She turned to him as they reached the center with other couples dancing around them. He grabbed her waist lightly pulling her closer and taking a waltz stance as they started dancing to the instrumental music together.

 

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” he asked curiously.

“We’re just dancing, of course not. It feels like before.” Maron said, remembering what it was like when they were younger. They were less concerned about what the future would hold and more interested in just being together watching the sunset or reading poetry in the school’s library.

 

Severus thought back to those times as well, when he enjoyed Maron’s company at school. Watching her study or pick harmless fun at his antisocial demeanor while making him smile every now and again. She would stand up for him when Potter and his friends would try and pick on him as well, in turn it alleviated some of his troubles growing up as did Lily back in those days. He often believed Maron was jealous of the relationship he had with knowing Lily before coming to school. He thought maybe he could ask that question now, “When we started dating back then in our sixth year were you ever jealous of Lily and I?”

 

The question caught Maron off guard, she hadn’t expected that but thinking back to those moments she caught him with Lily she felt a pang in her heart, “I knew you were close with Lily and she told me why multiple times. She insisted she was just friends with you and I knew that broke your heart, especially seeing her and James together...I wondered if you would ever look at me the way you looked at her…”

 

Severus had no idea that Maron’s thoughts about him had run so deep back then. That she longed for him that strongly. He had believed she was just looking for a distraction, someone to be with when Lily was too busy with James to hang out with her. He had agreed in dating Maron back then not for the reasons she had wanted but because he thought Lily would possibly get jealous but it wasn’t so and instead Lily boasted about how happy she was for him to find someone, “You really cared for me back then?”

Maron avoided his eyes this time, “I don’t think I ever stopped…”

 

Severus smiled slightly, something he hadn’t done in a long time but he had been pleasantly surprised by her comment. He truly hadn’t expected that she really had feelings for him. Did she still have them? He knew he shouldn’t concern himself with these things now considering they weren’t in the best situation but he did have that question in his mind.

Once the music stopped they stopped dancing and moved off the dance floor. Lucius had found his way back over to them, he must’ve been bored with his other attendees.

 

“Severus, I believe Jonathan Browning was looking for you earlier. He mentioned he had some paperwork for you to complete for the registry…” Lucius said

Severus excused himself from Maron and went to look for Mr. Browning leaving Maron vulnerable with Lucius who grabbed her wrist tightly, “Perhaps you and I can go somewhere private…” she tried to fight against him but he was pretty strong. He ended up pushing her into an adjacent room which looked like his office.

 

“I would prefer not to be alone with you Mr. Malfoy. Get your hands off me..” Maron said inwardly seething at his authority. She continued to fight against him but he continued to push her back up against his desk, lifting her and setting her on top of it.

“There is no need for formalities my dear, “Lucius said through hungry lips.

“What do you think you are doing?” She got loose from his grip for a moment and struggled against him, her nails drawing blood across his face and the scratch marks appearing instantly. He quickly held her arms down on his desk with a quick charm. He was trying to rape her and before she could knee him he grabbed both of her legs and separated them apart. She wasn’t about to have him defile her. He leaned down to force a kiss on her mouth and she bit his lip hard, in turn he smacked her. It stung, but Maron continued to fight back, remembering some magic charms you could cast without a wand but you had to have complete concentration so she mustered up what focus she could just as Lucius was trying to unbutton his pants. Her arms were free, the spell had worked so she quickly reached down to her boot, grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lucius, “How dare you…” she was livid.

While Maron was in Lucius’ office Severus had found Jonathan Browning, “Severus?”

Snape nodded, “Yes, how can I help you?” He looked at the man who seemed to be changing before his eyes.

Jonathan’s face seemed to be a little distorted, telltale signs of polyjuice potion, “It’s me Severus, Remus…”

Snape’s eyes got large, “You’re alive…”

He nodded in response, “Yes, I need to leave...but I found out the dark lord is coming in a week. We will be ready...I gave Maron the address to contact us. Please contact us as soon as possible so we can plan our attack.”

“You spoke with Maron?” he asked, immediately thinking of the letter, “What did you tell her?”

“Just the basics...it’s all we had time for but I have to go.” Remus said, quickly turning around and heading out the back quickly, disappearing into the night.

Just as Severus went back to try and find Maron he saw her coming out of Lucius’ office, angry and visible upset, her dress torn in a few places with her wand at the ready. She had caught the attention of most of the attendees at the party.

Lucius had stumbled out of his office behind her with his pants on top his head, as he pulled them off to see he realized he was exposed in front of his guests. It was an embarrassing moment but not one he was going to let get the better of him. Instead he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, “You little cunt.”

She turned to look at him, “You tried to rape me…”

He smirked at her, “I have every right to do whatever I want Ms. Delacour. You have yet to learn who your superiors are…” Lucius looked over at Severus, “You said you had her tamed, you’ve done nothing of the sort…”

This time Severus was fuming, “What gives you the right to put your hands on my property. The dark lord will hear about this and if it needs to come from someone he trusts so be it, that will be me.”

 

Lucius scoffed, he wouldn’t admit it but he was scared in that moment of being threatened not because he knew he was in the wrong but because of Snape’s relationship with the dark lord being just as close as his, “Get out of my house Severus and take that whore with you. We will discuss this more later.” The guests of the party had all been intrigued with the outbreak and had been gawking at the scene unfolding in front of them. Severus ushered Maron towards the fireplace, used the floo powder and within a couple seconds they both were back in Dumbledore’s office.

Maron immediately was frantic because she had gone against Snape’s wishes in trying to keep her rebellious nature at bay, “I’m so sorry Severus, I didn’t know what to do...he was getting close to..I didn’t want that...”

Snape put his finger over her mouth as an indication to be quiet and pulled her into a calming hug, “I’m sorry you had to endure that. I should've warned you of his nature. I should not have left your side. Are you hurt?”

She was shocked and surprised at his reaction to the situation, it was as if Snape had changed to a slightly gentler version all in one night, “He didn’t get that far….I wasn’t about to let him…”

He nodded, “Thank Merlin, the nerve of him…” he sat behind his desk pulling out a bottle of whiskey and pouring a glass, motioning to Maron if she wanted one as well. She sat down in the chair in front of him and shrugged to indicate she neither denied nor accepted the gesture. He ended up pouring her a glass and pushed it towards her.

“Lucius wants what he can’t have...he’s been this way for so long I should have been aware he might try something but with such a public event I didn’t think he would cross those lines” Snape said, gulping down the contents from the glass and pouring himself another, “Things are not like they used to be before Albus’ death.”

“He’s been out for me since I was working in the Department of International Magical Co-Operation. Giving me the flirtatious gestures and comments. I had just learned to ignore him. I guess I never imagined it ever getting to this point with him. How does Narcissa deal with his adultery?” Maron asked aloud, swallowing the whiskey just as quickly as Severus, grabbing the bottle and pouring herself another.

 

“She turns the other cheek as long as he stays with her and his antics are never public. She has always been content with just being the wife of a high ranking official. I feel bad for Draco in that household, last I heard he was shipped off to run a muggle prison in Manchester. I have no idea how she’ll handle Lucius now that this whole ordeal was pretty public…” Severus said downing another drink and refilling it just as quickly.

“After meeting her this evening I wouldn’t doubt she ignores it all and uses….some lame cover up story that I forced…..myself on him…” Maron said sighing, another drink down her throat, she hiccupped this time though.

Snape smirked, “I almost forgot you were a lightweight.”

Maron shook her head, “I’m a little….better than ba...back then…” her face was red and it was clearly because of the alcohol. She stood up a little too quickly but grabbed onto the chair in an attempt to steady herself.

“Clumsy and drunk, I remember this version of Maron…she couldn’t walk a straight line if she was charmed to” Severus said standing up quickly and going to her side to help support her”

She leaned on him as she stood as straight as she could, her hand reaching up to the back of his neck she stood on her toes and planted her lips on his haphazardly.

Snape was quite shocked as she kissed him, although he didn’t want to seem like he was taking advantage of her drunken state. He most certainly did not want her to wake up the next morning in shame. He politely put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down off her toes, “Maron, you’re drunk I’m not letting your actions get the better of you.”

“I know what I’m doing…” she argued childishly, hiccuping again. She pulled out her wand tucked in her boot and charmed the zipper in the back of her dress to start going down as it slipped off her shoulders revealing her black satin bra, “Just like old times…”

Snape was all too tempted to get involved as he was adjusting his trousers although he was a gentleman and once again declined the offer politely, “Maron I think it's time you retire for the evening, I insist.”

She had a sad face on, “....I don’t wanna…” 

Severus used his wand to apply her clothing and gently pushed her towards the door, all the while at least letting her lean on him so she didn’t collapse over. He helped her all the way to his bed. He used his wand to transfigure the dress into a black cotton tank top and pants and helped her under the covers turning to leave.

“Please don’t leave…” Maron said as she pulled her hair out of its french braid and look back at him, her face still red, “Stay with me? Its lonely in here by myself….”

 

Snape blushed this time although he couldn’t say no to her face, “Alright…” He laid ontop the sheets of bed next to her. She fell asleep quickly so he used his wand, called a book to him and made a candle appear floating behind him as he read. He had trouble sleeping most nights, mostly from bad dreams, nightmares or a feeling of anxiousness he often had since the uprising. Eventually he fell asleep but not before realizing how calm everything was in that moment and took a second to appreciate that moment for all it was worth to him.

  
  



	6. Plans and Promises

The next morning was met with the smell of coffee brewing, a heavy blend that woke Maron calmly. It was good thing it was coffee as she quickly realized her head pounding from the consumption of alcohol the night before. She sat up slowly allowing her senses to adapt to her surroundings and for her to get her grip as she looked around.

She was alone, she stretched, got out of the bed, and went sluggishly to the kitchenette in Snape’s living space. He had charmed the coffee to brew it would seem as there was no one around but the kettle was pouring her a cup of black coffee. She was thankful as she picked it up, let the smell crawl up her nose, and give her a sign of peace if only for a moment. On the countertop she noticed a note as well as what looked like a magazine, the Quibbler….She remembered when the Quibbler was a quirky, fun magazine filled with notions of ridiculous stories and sightings of mythical creatures that were far more obscure than magical creatures. Now the magazine was nothing but a tabloid-ridden conspiracy dump and she had made the frontpage with the headline ‘Scandal Alert -  Homewrecker Maron Delacour found with High Ranking Official Malfoy’. She took another sip of her coffee, flipped the magazine to the stories spread and began reading,

 

_Details speculate the Malfoy’s party last night was interrupted by a quarrel of Ms. Maron Delacour forcing herself onto Malfoy in his study, making moves to allegedly destroy his marriage or gain some sort of upper hand in the ranks of the Dark Lord. According to various sources who knew Ms. Delacour in the past they say her working relationship with Mr. Malfoy was very peculiar especially with flirtation and inappropriate remarks although Malfoy had refused to take any real action because he considered it to be harmless office banter. A new investigation into these allegations is underway by the Magical Department of Law Enforcement to determine if any potential action needs to be taken. Malfoy refused to comment any further on what exactly transpired physically saying he was too shaken up to discuss any details. We will be trying to reach out to Severus Snape, who also answers to the Dark Lord, to determine his view on his future wife’s disobedience and full on adultery tactics._

_The New Face of the Quibbler_

_Rita Skeeter_

 

Maron was disgusted not only at reading the segment that included a giant unflattering moving picture of herself half-naked with her wand pointed at Lucius but also that Rita Skeeter was now heading the Quibbler. She knew she hadn’t heard the last of this.

After charming the magazine to burst into a thousand tiny pieces of shredded paper she picked up the note and read it,

 

_Maron,_

_The Dark Lord is making a stop here at Hogwarts this afternoon and has requested our presence. We need to work on damage control and I need you to be aware that we will stand our ground and need to make it clear that this will never happen again. This will be a very intimate meeting but it also will shape the tone of our relationship with the Dark Lord moving forward. I need you to understand the pressure of this situation and know that what transpires is bigger than us and if that means swallowing our pride then we have to._

_Severus_

 

After reading the note Maron analyzed it closer. There was something about the handwriting that sat uneasy with her. It was familiar and when she recognized the connection she almost dropped her coffee cup. How had she not made the connection before? She felt hurt realizing that Snape had lied to her, pretended to be Lupin whom she had suspected was dead, and answered her in his stead manipulating her to follow his wishes. It was the logical explanation for everything and his handwriting proved it. She had trusted ‘Lupin’s’ judgement from the letter only to come to realization it was never Remus she had communicated with and now she was in a sticky situation of how she would confront Severus with her findings.

She glanced at an old-fashioned cuckoo clock on the wall that had small magical figurines that danced every hour. She still had time before the alleged meeting with the Dark Lord so she went and got dressed, making her way to the headmaster’s office but before she went in she heard voices yet again however this time it was a woman.

“Are you sure you have nothing to say about the incident at hand?” The woman asked, her voice high and pitchy, “I would think you would want to set the record straight considering the circumstances you face.”

Severus sighed, “I’ve already told you what transpired but I know how you ruthless reporters work. You like to twist words to best fit the most intriguing stories you can come up with whether they're accurate or not Ms. Skeeter.”

Maron’s brow furrowed, it was the one and only Rita Skeeter, although it wasn’t completely a surprise her timing hadn’t been ideal.

“We can go with the story that everything was just a misunderstanding but I think you and I both know that no matter what I write Ms. Delacour certainly isn’t going to be in the best light with either the neutral people of the wizarding world or the death eater's side.” Rita said sternly in reply, her voice poison to Maron’s ears.

“You best tread lightly Ms. Skeeter, You realize the positions both Lucius and I are in with the Dark Lord. You write something that displays either of us in bad taste, including our personal lives, and you might as well prepare for a killing curse headed your way…” Snape replied in a tone that made the room feel heavy.

“Are you threatening me?” Rita asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

“It isn’t me you need worry about Ms. Skeeter. The Dark Lord trusts Lucius and I but painting either of us in a negative light hurts our reputations and the public’s fear in our reign. You do anything to jeopardize the stigma that the Dark Lord has influenced in the wizarding community than you had better be prepared to answer to him directly.”  

Rita’s attitude shifted, it seemed as though Severus had frightened her a little, “Alright Headmaster, we’ll play the story off to avoid an even bigger scandal. I suggest you settle things with Mr. Malfoy and find a way to mend this situation in private as I’ve heard Narcissa is livid with the repercussions she’s endured.”

 

Maron felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around, it was Professor McGonagall, whom she knew would be returning soon because students would be returning in the next few days from holiday break but she hadn’t expected her so soon, “Minerva, It's good to see you.”

McGonagall smiled, "Its good to see you Maron." 

Maron wondered if McGonagall was part of the resistance as well, "Have you been traveling?"  
  
Minerva nodded, "Yes, I took my holiday up in the mountains of New Zealand where there are some resistance camps of some rebel witches and wizards. I know Severus has spoke with you, perhaps we can talk in private?"  
  
McGonagall led Maron to one of the adjacent empty classrooms, closed the door, and placed a silencing charm around the room to keep their conversation from prying ears, "I know what's happened recently isn't the best situation..."

Maron sat at an empty desk and looked up to Minerva, "Everything's happened so fast...I feel like my whole future's being planned without my consent...and Severus has lied to me."

"The resistance hasn't pulled you out because they can't...you need to look at the bigger picture. If you go rogue, we pull you out, Severus no longer looks like a pillar of complete trust to the Dark Lord because if he can't control you, then he's not a leader. He's lied to you to protect you as well as everything we have built. You've made things difficult Maron and at this point you need to trust us." Minerva said seriously.

Maron sighed, she knew everything Minerva was saying was right and that she was being selfish but she also felt like a pawn, "I just feel useless in this situation, like I'm contributing nothing to this cause. Have you even read the bylines of the arranged marriage decree?" 

McGonagall nodded, "I have, and while I don't have all the details of your previous relationship with Severus I sympathize with your feelings. However, we all need to work together even if it means sacrificing our privileges for a better life...and the future generations."

After what seemed like an hour of in-depth discussion Maron seemed empowered that she would do what it takes to not screw up everything that the resistance was fighting for, "I hear your words Minerva, I promise to adhere to the plan of keeping secrets, falling in line with what needs to be done, and being a team player in all this. I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble for anyone."

She shook her head, "No, of course not. Nothing that has happened so far is bad enough that it can't be fixed. You're meeting the Dark Lord this afternoon with Severus....do everything you must to prove to him that you are worthy of being Severus' wife, that you are sorry for the misunderstanding last night, and that you hope to move forward and put it all behind you. Be respectful and hold your anger we can't destroy him in one night...."

 

Later that afternoon, Maron had dressed herself in a respectable black and red floor length dress. She chose to wear red, telling herself it was a symbol of her Gryffindor rebellious nature and that the black was hiding that side of her. She made peace with her decision to follow through with what McGonagall had entrusted her to do. She was a part of something bigger now and needed to 'grow up' and 'get with the program'. After a final look at herself in the mirror she turned on her heel just as Severus had arrived at him chambers, looking more pale than usual.

"is everything alright?" Maron asked.  
Severus nodded, "The Dark Lord has arrived, he's in the Great Hall and awaits our presence."  
  
The walk to the Great Hall seemed longer this time more than any other time she had ever walked the halls. It was the doom she felt she was about the face, the eerie silence. As she turned into the hall the long table was gone and a more formal, intimate round table was introduced seemingly miniature in such a large room.

The Dark Lord smiled at their presence, "Its been ages since I've had the pleasure of seeing these four walls....it brings back memories."  
Maron forced a smile, "Its a pleasure to have you join us this evening my lord."

The pleasantries surprised Voldemort but he knew better than to believe that she truly was 100% on their side. He saw through her very easily but he had expected that her obedience was Snape's doing, "Ah, yes it is quite a pleasure to join you two. I hope I'm not intruding at a bad time. I know the semester starts back tomorrow but I figured a quick visit given everything I've heard lately was due."

Severus sat across from Voldemort and Maron sat next to Severus, keeping her head down and folded her hands in her lap. A few house elves came out with food prepared having it appear instantly in front of them. Dobby was among the house elves and gave a little glance at Maron. Maron quickly shooed him away with her hand but not before Voldemort noticed and grabbed her wrist hard, "I hear you've been disobeying Severus lately...perhaps you're not the right witch for him. Would you agree?"  
  
Maron was quivering inside, avoiding the Dark Lord's eyes. "I apologize for my behavior, It will not happen again as I've learned my lesson..."

"Have you now?" Voldemort replied, pulling her wrist causing her to lean closer to him, she felt him prying in her mind. She wasn't good at Occlumency but after everything McGonagall had told her earlier she felt she needed to do her best to keep her knowledge secret so she started building walls in her mind. 

Severus spoke up quickly, breaking the connection The Dark Lord had on Maron, "I've resolved the issues with Maron. She trusts me and we are nearly ready for our wedding announcement. What happened last night was a misunderstanding between Maron and Lucius and while we have yet to straighten it out with them we both felt it needed to be addressed to you my lord." 

Voldemort released Maron's wrist leaving a red ring where his grip had her, "That's great news. It seems you have a handle on things. I'm sorry I doubted you..."

The rest of dinner was quiet, Maron felt that The Dark Lord was still trying to invade her mind and it was giving her a headache. Fighting him in her mind was very draining and Severus noticed this taking Maron's hand under the table and squeezing it for comfort. Once dinner was over and The Dark Lord had left Maron nearly collapsed from the mental struggle she had endured, "I don't know if he saw anything..." she managed to say.  
"He would have said something..." Severus reassured her, "Perhaps we need to teach you Occlumency skills."

 

That night Maron had trouble falling asleep as her mind was restless and her head was pounding, she just wanted to sleep but she kept going over her future, what McGonagall told her and what the bylines meant for her and Severus. Could she really keep up the show? Was she ready for a commitment with Severus? She eventually fell asleep but not before she told herself to be brave.


	7. Truth Be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time. The only thing I added to the Harry Potter world is my original character Maron. I use a lot of history with WW2 as inspiration for Voldemort's character in my story. I also take a lot of 'Once upon a time' influence in my story, although I'm writing it without needing to have seen any of it.

The next day Snape met all the students in the Great Hall to welcome them all back from the holiday. Maron was seated at the front at the teacher’s table next to Bellatrix Lestrange and the Carrow twins, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Dolores Umbridge had been standing against the wall at the side of the hall, looking official and sticking out like a sore thumb in her pink attire. The hall was full of returning students and very curious ones as well although it wasn’t as full as Maron had remembered it used to be. The only friendly face Maron saw at the teacher’s table was McGonagall who was keeping quiet with her hands folded in front of her at the table. She was a pillar of hope in all the darkness Maron thought.

Severus stood up from the headmaster’s seat and started his announcements. “Good morning students, it's good to see you all back from the holiday. I notice, however, not everyone has come back to Hogwarts for the continuation of the school year and while this is very unfortunate if you know of the whereabouts of any of your classmates or have any information that could lead to their apprehension you are urged to meet with Dolores Umbridge in the empty classroom adjacent to Transfiguration after my announcements. Trips to Hogsmeade are still suspended until further notice based on the amount of empty shops and villagers that have vacated the area. The groundskeeper's hut has been condemned and is off limits to all students and teachers at this time, after the last groundskeeper fled the Dark Lord deemed it pointless to fill the position again and has ordered the building be torn down which will take place once we are out of this winter season. The quidditch field is also closed and off limits to all students and staff until further notice. As I’m sure you have all read from your quibblers and daily prophet columns Ms. Maron Delacour is joining our staff as a new first year charms teacher. Please treat her with utmost respect or you will have to answer to me. That will be all. Please report to your first period immediately.”

All the students stood up in unison and marched out of the hall in order, a sight Maron had never seen and one that made her heart hurt. If Dumbledore saw the school now in this state she could only imagine what he would think. The cruelty and rumors she had heard about the Carrow twins alone made her skin crawl but to see all the students in unison like a cult was hard to watch.

“Your class is on the upper right wing of the castle Ms. Delacour.” McGonagall said kindly, “Do you need directions?”

Maron shook her head, “No it's alright, I could use the quiet time…” She walked away slowly, her mind deep in thought. She felt that with what little power she possessed to make a difference she would at least try and help the students like Madam Pomfrey had said before.

Severus watched Maron leave the hall as Minerva walked towards him, “How is she coping?” he asked curiously.  
  
McGonagall sighed, “It's hard to tell. I think she’s a little overwhelmed Severus. The poor girl’s had a lot put on her shoulders in the past month and I think she’s struggling with this image she’s having to portray and the role she is being asked to take. Did you really think she would take kindly to all this?”

Snape sighed, “We all feel overwhelmed Minerva, since Albus’ death I struggle in taking his place and leading this school knowing how I must lead and the things I must do. There are eyes and ears everywhere though and we mustn’t let on about our plans or allegiance but watch over her please. Let me know if anything changes that I cannot see or that she will not let me.”

McGonagall’s wise eyes knew that Severus was deeply concerned for Maron’s safety and well-being but she also witnessed in him humility. She turned to head in the direction of her class as the lights in the empty hall dimmed.

Severus too headed to his class. He insisted on continuing to teach potions. What use could there be for a ‘defense against the dark arts’ class anymore? His passions were defensive techniques and potions and neither could really meet its potential in this era the way he wished but it was a distraction and that is what he needed.

  
As Maron approached her classroom she realized the halls were empty, where were the students? They couldn’t possibly have all gone to their classes so quickly? As she peeked inside she was met with an obedient group who all turned to her curiously. She was teaching first years so it was a new experience for her to be in this position but she tried her best to not seem worried or inexperienced.

“Hello class...My name is Maron Delacour” she said as she walked inside, “I’m your new charms teacher and I’m very pleased to meet you all. Does anyone have any questions before we get started?” She looked around the room seeing some frightened faces and others who were less intimidating. She knew the various levels of allegiance she was facing because some students were obvious leaders and some were followers just by their demeanor.

“I don’t know what lessons you were learning before the holiday break but I say we start at the basics and move forward from there. I want you all to know that with me this is a safe place. You don’t have to be afraid or worried. What goes on outside of this room is beyond my control but what little control I do have starts just inside that door.” She emphasized by pointing to the door.

One young girl raised her hand, shaking, “What is it you are going to teach us?”

 Maron smiled, “to be brave...as well as some simple charms. The previous charms teacher was Professor Flitwick and while I vaguely remember his class I do remember he taught us to ‘swish and flick’ which is a lesson I think would best suit today even if it's something you have covered already before.” Appearing in front of each student was a light feather. She instructed all the students to pull out their wands repeat ‘wingardium leviosa’ and ‘swish and flick’ their wands to make the feather float.

After numerous attempts to correct and assist all the students about 95% of the classroom had completed the task correctly by the end of the period which made Maron very proud, she dismissed the class and watched the students leave. Shortly after the class was vacant she was surprised by an older student hurrying inside and shutting the door behind her as if she didn’t want to be seen. She turned around and looked at Ms. Delacour, it was a 7th year.

“Ms. Delacour, I hope I’m not intruding.” The girl started, “My name is Cho Chang...I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

Maron thought the girl seemed harmless and assumed she probably was a former Ravenclaw by the color of her sapphire earrings, “What can I do for you Ms. Chang?”  
Cho looked slightly worried, “Its no secret that you and Professor Snape are to be married, it's practically headline news..I’m sorry you have been burdened with that fate.”

  
Maron understood that most of the students knew her predicament but she was surprised that this student had the courage to confront her on the matter, considering it would question her motives and allegiance to the dark lord. She wondered if Ms. Chang was spying or if it was a legitimate response of pure sincerity for the situation, “In this world we all have to make choices, ones to survive and thrive or others that can be the end of us. Whatever is necessary is how we must face these times.”  
  
Cho looked down to the ground, it was becoming obviously clear to Maron that there was more this girl wanted to divulge and that was just what she did, “I can’t continue to walk on eggshells anymore possibly saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. My friends and family live in absolute fear of dying everyday either by the hands of death eaters or the dark lord himself. I don’t know who to trust anymore outside of my close friends and every month that passes I lose more of them. They disappear with their families never to be seen again or caught and killed, I can’t keep track anymore. Ms. Delacour I only hope I can trust you. Professor McGonagall treats us all like children and refuses to say anything about the resistance or any hope about change in these dark times. I’m impatient and disobedient and without any real interaction outside Hogwarts or my families house I don’t know what to expect anymore...or what to look forward to.”  
  
Maron could sympathize with this girl. She wondered why she had decided to spew all her pent up worries to her, did she seem like a trustworthy person? Cho barely knew her. How could she take a risk in telling her all this, “You’re risking a lot bringing all this to me. How do you know you can trust me?”

Cho shrugged, fighting back a stream of tears, “I read about you and your position at the International Magical Co-Operation Department. You studied here and you were a Gryffindor. Anyone who was a Gryffindor has qualities I can trust. I trusted Harry Potter and still do even though we haven’t heard of his whereabouts for a very long time.”

  
Maron remembered the school had been closed after Dumbledore’s death for two years until it recently opened back up again, forcing the return of all the remaining students a few months ago before the holidays, “You knew Harry Potter?”

Cho nodded, “Yes, we were good friends...we led Dumbledore’s Army in school in an attempt at thwarting the dark lord’s reign before it all began but we obviously failed. Have you had any connections with the resistance?”

“How do you know for sure that I’m even part of the resistance?” Maron asked curiously, wondering if Cho’s questioning was a trap.

“You spoke with Professor McGonagall, your demeanor and the way you handle yourself. I would only assume you are at least not sided with the dark lord. As for being a part of the resistance, we are all aware that McGonagall is and that she’s been checking on progress readily with our former Professor Lupin outside school.” Cho said, opening the door slightly to peek back down the hall.

“I see, you put yourself at risk then of getting caught Ms. Chang...or putting others in harm's way. You need to let Professor McGonagall and I handle things from here. I don’t want to be responsible for you or any of your fellow students getting hurt. You’re not still proceeding with Dumbledore’s Army are you?” Maron asked concerned and wildly imagining the consequences.

Cho avoided Maron’s eyes, she obviously was. Who knows how many other students were helping her without her coming out and admitting to doing so, “We’re taking all the precautions we need to. We are also trying to collect information from Professor Snape although he’s thwarted our chances of listening in on conversations with various people in his office. He’s even removed all the paintings from the headmaster’s office so we’re unable to have paintings eavesdrop anymore.”

Maron held back the urge to smile, changing the subject quickly, “Ms. Chang where are you holding these secretive Dumbledore’s Army meetings? How are you communicating with the outside?”

“We meet in the room of requirement often every week. We have a two way radio and there is a secret passage there that leads to Hogsmeade.” Cho said quickly, she was starting to get a little antsy, “Perhaps we can talk more later professor? I don’t want to seem suspicious leaving your office in the presence of the Carrows...or Professor Snape…”

Maron and Cho agreed to meet at a later time that evening after dinner. Maron was very curious about the radio communication and who exactly they were talking with. She started to wonder where this ‘room of requirement’ was.

For the next few hours Maron had no classes to teach. There were not many first years left so her schedule was very bare. After going around and picking up the remnants of remaining feathers from her class she walked out into the hallway, she could hear the echoing of voices from other classes as it vibrated on the walls. As she approached one classroom she realized it was a class being taught by Alecto Carrow, his voice billowed as it appeared he was frustrated with one of his students. The words ‘Unforgivable Curses’ was written on the board at the front of class and Maron managed to witness Alecto instructing one of his ‘leader’ students to use the Cruciatus Curse on another younger classmate, who appeared to be a ‘follower’.

Maron bit her bottom lip, she couldn’t get involved she just had to ignore. She attempted to continue walking but the tortured moans of the student echoed through the halls, she stepped back to the door entrance and peeked her head inside, “Excuse me, Professor. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you immediately in his office. There seems to be some urgent business to attend to.” She was lying through her teeth, but it was all she could come up with and only hoped Snape would go along with the ruse. The torturing had stopped but the student was shaken, visibly twitching. Alecto mumbled under his breath as he passed Maron going out the door. Her heart had paused in that moment until he was out of sight and down the hall. She leaned against the door frame and exhaled, looking at the students.

Maron made the observation that most of these students were followers of the Dark Lord, so she needed to play the situation right, “What are you all looking at? I’m assuming you have homework you could be doing. In the meantime, I’m taking this student with me to the infirmary.” She walked in, pulled the student’s arm lightly and directed them out the door. It was a young girl, she had light brown hair wrapped up in a short ponytail.  
  
Once they were both safely away from the classroom Maron got on her knees in front of the young first year and wiped a tear away from her eye, “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Olivia Blackwell” she said in a whimpered tone.

“Olivia, are you hurt?” Maron asked, wondering if that was a dumb question to ask considering what had just happened.

Olivia ignored the question and instead hugged Maron, “Thank you for saving me.”

Maron walked Olivia to the Infirmary, informed Madam Pomfrey about the situation and decided to sit with the young girl.

“Are you and Professor Snape in love?” Olivia asked innocently. The questioning was by far the result of it being a first year who was curious and not quite educated in relationships. Maron paused before answering and thought long and hard on her response.

“We never came out and admitted to loving each other. I think we both wanted different things back then. Why are you asking?” Maron asked back, wondering why Olivia was so curious.

“I would have thought that if you were going to marry someone that you would love them first. Isn’t that how its supposed to work?” Olivia asked, her look of innocence made Maron’s heart melt.

“Usually it is. These days we don’t tend to have such freedom anymore but if you’re lucky to find someone who makes your heart patter and your stomach get all tied up in knots than you have some sort of growing attraction for that person that could ultimately lead to being with them for the rest of your life. I hope for that freedom for you someday Olivia.” Maron said, she felt suppressed to really say anymore on that subject.

“I’m sorry you feel trapped.” Olivia said just as Poppy came back with a tray of sweets.

“The cruciatus curse tends to leave a mark, sometimes visible and sometimes not. It seems as though its effects were not long enough to leave any consequences which is wonderful news. I will regulate Ms. Blackwell’s condition in the meantime Ms. Delacour I expect that the Carrows didn’t permit you to bring her here...I advise you disappear.” Poppy pointed to the door.

Maron followed through and left the infirmary quickly. As she exited though she collided with the rather plump and distraught Dolores Umbridge.

“I apologize Ms. Umbridge.” Maron said quickly, pressing out her robe.

“It’s alright dear, please call me Dolores.” She looked at Maron with curiosity and some concern, “Don’t you have class to teach?”

Maron shook her head, “No, actually as it would appear I don’t have many first years to teach so my classes are very few.”

Dolores grabbed Maron’s wrist very abruptly and eager, “Then you can help me. I’ve had a few students drop by my office dishing the dirt on their fellow classmates and I could use a witness to help me jot down some notes.”

It was the last thing Maron wanted to be doing but for the next few hours she sat in the corner of an empty classroom that Umbridge had been using to interrogate students who ‘volunteered’ information. Maron’s notes were detailed, it was something she was good at although she felt it kept her mind off the Veritaserum Umbridge was slipping into tea she kept offering students. Once the last student left Maron had nearly fallen asleep in her chair, the sound of a book closing woke her up. She stood up and placed the notebook she had been using in front of Dolores, “Thank you for the riveting opportunity this afternoon.” Maron lied.

Umbridge looked up at Maron, “Perhaps you will join me for a cup of tea? We haven’t had the chance at formally meeting each other.”

Maron knew better than to deny Dolores a short meeting, she sat down quietly in front of her, feeling like one of the helpless students as a cup of tea was pushed towards her. She smelled it, it was Earl Grey Tea and it was her favorite so she was drawn to accepting its fragrance.

“Tell me a little something about yourself my dear.” Dolores said, a evil grin working its way on the edges of her lips.

“I don’t know what it is you wish to know. I grew up in France with the prominent Delacour Family. My parents were never really around. I was raised by my father’s younger brother Monsieur Delacour and his wife, Apolline. I was very close with my two cousins Fleur and Gabriella growing up. They were like sisters to me.” Maron started, she wondered why she so quickly felt like dishing out all this private information and then she knew immediately what Umbridge had done and she had been careless in letting it happen to her, “You spiked my tea with truth potion?”

Dolores shrugged innocently, “I must have given you the wrong tea dear, there shouldn’t be anything you don’t wish to divulge to me anyways correct?”

Maron knew she had to be careful with what she responded with being forced to tell the truth, “I do have private things I wish to keep secret Dolores. I feel like you should respect my wishes on that matter.”

“I won’t ask anything too personal. Although I am curious how do you feel about the arrangement you have with Severus Snape?” Dolores asked and stared at her as if trying to look through her soul.

It was like word vomit because of the effects of the potion, “Scared...uncertain...too fast.” Maron replied biting her lower lip, “This is private information.”

Umbridge didn’t care she continued, ignoring the complaint, “Do you care for him or do you feel obligated to be with him?”

Maron stood up quickly, trying not to answer, “I love him.” she blurted out, but then responded quickly, “We are done here.” She didn’t even wait for a response but left the classroom quickly heading towards the Great Hall. It was dinnertime and she felt she needed to eat something to ward off the effects of the potion from digging her into a deeper hole.


End file.
